cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories
thumb Memories is a Custom Campaign consisting of 9 chapters developed collaboratively between Team Psykskallar and several community mappers. The campaign consists of several maps in varying visual styles, some with custom models and textures created by their developers. The maps were created individually then linked together by ruMpel. Chapter 1: ruMpel Simon sits on a sidewalk, slitting his wrists as he has flashbacks of some of the horrifying events he witnessed during Cry of Fear. Eventually he decides to get walking, and as he approaches a cryptic door, he hears a cryptic voice telling him to come inside. He enters a green corridor, and the voice confronts him again, stopping him several times. The voice gives him several riddles such as "to get the right way, nothing is left". If he moves before the voice gives him permission, or heads in the wrong direction he will die. The corridors twist and warp in front of him. Eventually, after several stops he comes into a large open area, where he will have to move from light spot to light spot, being accosted by several enemies, he also picks up a VP70. Chapter 2: Arvuti The player arrives in a nondescript corridor and acquires VP70 ammo, and a flashlight. He steps outside and is attacked by a couple of slowers. After clearing the street, he heads through a boarded up vent, after exiting the vent the player moves onto the next map. Chapter 3: A Tricky Carnie After starting on an empty street, the player passes through a door into a dark hallway containing a skip. After being attacked by several crawlers, the player passes through another door. The player immediately enters a nightmare, with bloodies walls, floors, and ceilings, and a corpse hanging from a ceiling. The player will acquire a Glock 19, then head through another nightmarish area, with several platforms above an empty void, with the player needing to jump from platform to platform. flygares and twitchers will attack the player. After jumping across the platforms, the exit door will take the player to the next map Chapter 4: Sebmarsh At the start of this map, there is a closet door, allowing the player to apply a custom or unlocked hoodie. You head down a corridor to a main room with several side doors. 2 of the doors contain disturbing visions (There is also a shotgun nearby on a shelf. From one room you can see Sophie laying dead in a bath with simon nearby, crying on a chair. However when you enter the door next to it, the room that contained sophie is now empty and missing its roof, and the room you were previously in now features the doctor standing surrounded by shady figures (re entering the other room you will see the scene with Sophie dead again, and vice versa). You must enter a darkened room to acquire an exit key, and you will have to defeat a stranger before exiting. After unlocking the exit door, you enter a long dark corridor and are attacked by and must defeat Book Simon. After defeating Book Simon, you will suddenly appear in another hallway full of doors. You must search the rooms for an exit key, and once again fend off attacks from several enemies. One of the rooms, again, contains Sophie's corpse, this time lying on the floor of a bloodied room. Once the exit door is unlocked, you come out into an alleyway, after a few seconds you'll be teleported again, this time to a pitch black room containing 4 twitchers, and a single door. Once you've killed the twitchers you can finally exit the level. Chapter 5: IamBulletProof The player starts in a construction room, with an easy climbing puzzle. Following the corridoor around, the player encounters Mace behind a gate. As you walk up to the gate, the wall breaks and you must find a valve to unlock the gate. The player must wade through a sewer containing Sawrunner behind another locked gate, as well as a couple of Sewmos, Faceless. Once the player finds the valve, they will be chased by a Sawrunner that breaks through a door. The player must escape sawrunner and head back to the gate. After unlocking the gate, the player must run around mace, and head for the exit. Chapter 6: TheEvina The player starts in an area with a lot of bright stripy wallpaper, and must go through several rooms that appear like circus tents. Each room contains several Fasters that look like clowns. After emptying the final room of fasters, the player is teleport to the next level. Chapter 7: Nalopex The player starts on a green and white grid, with several obstacles, and on each level must kill all enemies before proceeding. The first couple contain Slowers appearing in MGS1 Genome Soldier costumes, then the final part contains several Tallers also appearing as Genome Soldiers. The player's inventory is emptied and they will start the level with a P345. Once you kill the last slower, you will be teleport to the next level. Chapter 8: Volcomator You start in a bathroom (stripped of all weapons), where Simon takes the pills from Afraid of monsters, When he looks in the mirror, he sees the reflection of David Leatherhoff, and receives a cryptic text message. When the player attempts to exit the bathroom, you see the familiar red dots from AoM. Following them will lead you to a corridor in the style of the first hallucination sequence of AoM, with black and white walls and objects. After solving the jumping puzzle, you enter a room full of doors and must find the one door that will exit you from the maze of doors. You then head down a corridor that is a recreation of Reception G at Markland Hospital (occasionally in this area a glitch will make the screen go dark, requiring you to load a previous save). After going along this corridor you'll see several brief flashbacks (Twitchers, Sophie, and Sawrunner). Opening the exit door will show a message saying "Look Down", and you will fall through the floor. The screen will go black, then you will appear in the bathroom from AoM, with a boarded up mirror with the familiar AoM eye drawn onto it. Exiting this door will lead you into a recreation of Markland Hospital's first level, and as in AoM you will need to cross the level, searching for keys to open various doors. As with AoM, you must turn off the power, after which you'll be attacked by twitchers, requiring you to escape the level. After you walk past the wires you go to another corridor with red dots. You follow them to the end, and fall through the floor, into another long corridor with a blood path running down the middle. Opening the exit door will reveal a sawrunner, and then the screen goes back and Simon reappears in the original bathroom, proclaiming that he "Needs to stop playing so much Afraid Of Monsters". Leaving will cause the screen to turn white, with Simon saying "I thought this was over". Weapons available on this level are the Glock and Switchblade. Chapter 9: ZikShadow The player spawns outside some motels on a road in the middle of nowhere. Simon must find the key for a locked apartment, once unlocking the apartment he receives a message telling an unnamed person to "throw the doorknob with the body". At this point a Crazyrunner attacks him, and he must leave the apartment. He must then go around the back of the motels to a lake, and must search the bottom of the lake for a doorknob, which opens a nearby house. Once he has the doorknob he must search the house's basement for a set of car keys. Once he obtains the car keys, he heads back to the road and starts the car, ending the level and the campaign. There are no weapons on this level. Screenshot Gallery Mem-chap9.jpg|My trusty flare... Mem-chap8.jpg|Reception H Mem-chap7.jpg|Giant Ninjas! Mem-chap6.jpg|Stop clowning around! Mem-chap5.jpg|I'm glad he's behind that gate... Mem-chap4.jpg|Poor Sophie... Mem-chap3.jpg|Jump! Mem-chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 Mem-chap1.jpg|Into the warped mind of Simon... 20160722204920_1.jpg|Wrist cutting and flashbacks 20160722204928_1.jpg|That looks painful! 20160722204952_1.jpg|Listen to your voice! 20160722210234_1.jpg|Go to the light 20160722210252_1.jpg|Attack out of the dark! 20160722221019_1.jpg|What is the doctor doing? 20160722221750_1.jpg|Twitcher attack! 20160722221937_1.jpg|Climb! 20160722222354_1.jpg|Sawrunner is trapped... for now 20160722223010_1.jpg|Uh-oh! 20160722224128_1.jpg|Where am I?! 20160722224236_1.jpg|Reception G 20160722225850_1.jpg|This looks familiar... 20160722225906_1.jpg|Enjoy the view... but don't slip! 20160722230123_1.jpg|The hospital cafeteria Category:Custom Campaigns